infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Alcoolismo e Seus Efeitos Crônicos
Autor: Abel Beiger; Colaboradores: Julio Murilo Retzlaff e Carolini Valle ---- Definição e Epidemiologia thumb|left|316px|Fonte: http://robgreenhalgh.wordpress.com O alcoolismo é considerado uma doença crônica que se não tratado pode levar o indivíduo a óbito. O alcoólatra ou alcoolista é aquela pessoa que faz uso nocivo do álcool por já apresentar certo grau de dependência à bebida ou por ter problemas relacionados ao álcool, mesmo que ainda não seja manifesto nenhum sintoma de que a pessoa esteja doente. Cerca de 10% dos indivíduos que já apreciaram ou apreciam alguma bebida que contenha álcool se tornarão alcoólatras. Apesar de este número parecer pequeno, é bom enfatizar que a percentagem destes apreciadores beira a 80% da população, o que confere a este dado notória importância. Outra coisa, é que não é simples identificar um possível alcoólatra quando este está apenas em um estágio inicial do uso da bebida, isto porque nem sempre é aquele individuo desfigurado, arrastando-se pelas ruas, bebendo ao acordar, como pressupõe o estigma. Este indivíduo, como já foi dito, pode apresentar-se saudável, além de manter por muito tempo suas obrigações. Já os fatores que predispõe uma determinada pessoa a tornar-se dependente desta droga são diversos, inclui a hereditariedade, fatores sociais, psicológicos e ambientais. O Álcool O álcool que ingerimos é o etanol, também chamado de álcool etílico, formado por leveduras que ao ingerirem açúcares, liberam dióxido de carbono e o próprio álcool (CH3 CH2 OH). É uma molécula que possui muito pouco potencial elétrico, e apesar de ser hidrofílico, consegue se mover com facilidade entre o sangue, que é mais hidrossolúvel e as membranas celulares de nosso corpo que são compostas por lipídios. Desta forma, consegue em muito pouco tempo permear diversos tecidos do corpo, incluindo o cerebral. Quando ingerido, cerca de 20% é absorvido no próprio tecido estomacal e a outra parte é absorvida pelo intestino delgado. thumb|289px|Fonte: http://pre-vestibular.arteblog.com.br Uma dose típica contendo 12 gramas de álcool, uma lata de cerveja, por exemplo, possui em torno de 84 Kcal somente de etanol, potencial energético superior a glicose, mantendo-se as mesmas proporções. Apesar dessa grande quantidade de energia, a caloria do etanol é uma caloria vazia, pois as bebidas em sua imensa maioria não comportam outros nutrientes, como vitaminas, minerais e proteínas. Como o álcool é metabolizado? O álcool em grandes quantidades na circulação sanguínea, valores acima de 400mg/dl, pode ser fatal, pois deprime imensamente os neurônios do tronco cerebral responsáveis por manter a respiração, além de diminuir muito a pressão arterial e o batimento cardíaco. Desse modo, o corpo deve fazer o possível para extingui-lo. E como apenas 2 a 10% do álcool ingerido é passível de ser excretado de forma inalterada pelos pulmões, suor e urina, a outra imensa parte precisa ser transformada para ser eliminada. Os principais responsáveis por esta transformação são duas enzimas, a álcool desidrogenase (ADH), que retira dois átomos de hidrogênio da molécula de álcool, gerando o acetaldeído, e a acetaldeído desidrogenase (ALDH), que por sua vez converte o acetaldeído em acetado. O acetado finalmente se dissolve em dióxido de carbono e água, elementos que podem ser facilmente dissipados. Estas duas enzimas são encontradas em muitas células do corpo, mas principalmente no fígado. Existe também uma significante quantidade de ADH na mucosa gástrica, tecido que recobre o interior do estômago. Todavia, nas mulheres o nível desta enzima no estômago é muito pequeno, assim uma quantidade maior de álcool é transposto para o sangue de forma inalterada. Esta é uma das causas do porquê que as mulheres sentem mais o efeito do álcool, comparado aos homens em proporções e doses semelhantes. Existem mais duas vias hepáticas capazes de metabolizar o álcool, mas estas respondem por apenas 10% de toda a degradação e são utilizadas unicamente quando os níveis de etanol no sangue se encontram elevados. Todas as três vias juntas conseguem metabolizar em média 10 gramas de álcool por hora, sendo que nas mulheres, idosos e pessoas com insuficiência hepática, este número é menor. Como o álcool prejudica o fígado? thumb|left|193px|Fonte: http://www.portalsaofrancisco.com.br O fígado é um órgão biotransformador que realiza diversas funções indispensáveis á vida. Armazena e realoca nutrientes, modifica elementos tóxicos, forma diversas proteínas essenciais do sangue, entre outras coisas. Ele pode ser prejudicado do seguinte modo; como já foi mencionado, a metabolização do álcool é feita numa média de 10 gramas por hora, o que faz com que a degradação do álcool de 4 latas de cerveja, por exemplo, dure cerca de 5 horas. Neste ínterim o fígado diminui a realização de diversas ações fisiológicas para priorizar esta degradação. Acumula-se então muita gordura nas células hepáticas, que deveriam ser processadas e realocadas. Este acúmulo de gordura é chamado de esteatose hepática, que pode ser reversível com a abstinência. No entanto, o uso crônico do etanol mantém o nível de esteatose muito elevado, fazendo com que as células do fígado se rearranjem para dar espaço à gordura, mudando inclusive o citoesqueleto da célula, que são proteínas responsáveis pelo formato e sustentação celular. O fígado fica então mais volumoso, podendo muitas vezes ser palpado, situação não evidenciada num fígado normal. Mas a influência direta do álcool é ainda mais nociva, levando há uma inflamação celular crônica, pois o etanol modifica diversas estruturas celulares, inclusive o citoesqueleto, já acima citado. Este processo é conhecido como hepatite, e neste estágio o indivíduo pode ter dores ou apenas um desconforto abdominal, náuseas, vômitos e falta de apetite. Contudo, muitas células não resistem e acabam morrendo. Para substituir este tecido, células do tecido conjuntivo acabam se formando. São células que possuem uma grande quantidade de colágeno e que darão um aspecto cicatricial ao tecido. Elas não possuem as funções das antigas células e tornarão o tecido hepático mais rígido. Esta nova etapa é chamada de Cirrose Hepática. Por estar o fígado neste momento com sua função extremamente deprimida, o indivíduo cirrótico pode evoluir para a morte. O que ocorre com o coração? Apesar de o fígado ser geralmente o órgão mais lesado, é de problemas cardíacos que a maior parte dos alcoólatras morre. O álcool quando ingerido com moderação pode ser benéfico, pois evita a formação de placas de gordura nas artérias coronárias que irrigam o músculo cardíaco. Todavia, o oposto ocorre quando há uso nocivo do etanol, que pode lesionar diretamente as células cardíacas, agindo principalmente em suas membranas. O coração torna-se insuficiente e aumenta de tamanho. Além disso, a pressão arterial aumenta, exacerbando ainda mais o trabalho cardíaco. É bom lembrar, que a pressão arterial só diminui na ingestão aguda de álcool e não em longo prazo. O músculo cardíaco então a qualquer momento pode sofrer uma arritmia, onde as contrações não são mais efetivas para manter uma circulação mínima, levando o individuo a óbito. E no sistema nervoso? thumb|left|215px|Fonte: http://www.portalsaofrancisco.com.br Como o etanol age em muitos receptores de células neuronais, causando os muitos efeitos conhecidos, como a euforia e posteriormente a depressão, estes neurônios tendem a adaptar-se a influência crônica do álcool. Um exemplo é o GABA, um receptor que está envolvido na diminuição da excitabilidade nervosa e, por conseguinte, diminuindo as repostas e reflexos das mais variadas partes do corpo. Sabe-se que este receptor é um dos maiores alvos do álcool e que nos indivíduos alcoólatras, o GABA pode estar diminuído ou alterado, necessitando que tais indivíduos ingiram uma quantidade maior de álcool para produzir os mesmos efeitos que ocorrem num individuo abstêmio. Este processo é chamado de tolerância ao álcool e explica porque muitos indivíduos podem beber volumosas quantias de álcool e ainda parecerem sóbrios. Até pouco tempo atrás, desconhecia a pequena, mais presente capacidade do tecido nervoso de regenerar-se. Estudos mostram que o álcool pode inibir tal processo, mas que pode ser revertida com abstenção da bebida. Outros malefícios do álcool concernem à cognição que pode estar bastante debilitada nos alcoólatras. Tais indivíduos podem sofrer com problemas de memória ou em casos mais graves até demência. Os nervos que estão espalhados pelo corpo também sofrem e a pessoa pode sentir dormência e formigamento. Que outros orgãos ou partes do corpo podem também serem lesadas? São muitos os outros tecidos do corpo que podem sofrer pelo uso crônico do etanol. O estômago e o esôfago, por exemplo, por estarem constantemente sendo irritados por uma maior concentração de álcool podem ter seus tecidos inflamados, gerando gastrite e em alguns casos, câncer nestes locais. O álcool também tende a inflamar as células do pâncreas, permitindo que os alcoólatras tenham três vezes mais chances de adquirirem pancreatite aguda. Os alcoolistas ainda podem ter seu sistema imunológico debilitado, pois a produção no fígado e medula óssea das células e proteínas responsáveis pela defesa do organismo esta enfraquecida. E quem já possui um fígado cirrótico, pode sofrer de hemorragias constantes, pois haverá uma baixa quantidade de plaquetas.thumb|279px|Fonte: http://www.faqs.org/nutrition/ Indivíduos cirróticos também podem ter sangramentos no esôfago, pois a circulação desvia seu curso do fígado que está rígido, para pequenas veias esofágicas, causando grandes varizes nesta região. É também imensamente comum nos alcoólatras uma audição danificada e com intenso zumbido. Já as gestantes que fazem uso abusivo de álcool podem ter seus filhos portadores da síndrome do álcool fetal, que traz como principais características a deformidade fácil e um cérebro de tamanho e funções reduzidas (veja a figura ao lado de uma criança portadora desta síndrome). Uma ingestão de mais de 8 doses de álcool por dia, pode elevar a chance de diversos cânceres em 5 vezes. Estas são apenas algumas manifestações já muito conhecidas oriundas do uso abusivo do etanol. Mas talvez uma das coisas mais graves que até aqui não foi dito é que praticamente todo alcoólatra sofre de intensa desnutrição, isso porque o álcool desvia a absorção de diversos nutrientes. Além disso, o alcoólatra constantemente tem uma dieta diminuída, pois já recebe grande quantidade de energia proveniente do álcool. As vitaminas são as substâncias mais prejudicadas no etilista, principalmente as do complexo B. Estas deficiências geram distúrbios que podem agir isoladamente ou concomitante ao álcool em praticamente todo o corpo, inclusive o sistema nervoso, agravando o estado do alcoolista. Tratamento A abstenção ao álcool é o principal tratamento. Contudo, a síndrome de abstinência é o principal entrave para se largar a bebida. Nesta síndrome o indivíduo pode ter tremores, ansiedade, insônia, alucinações e convulsões, além do delirium tremens, manifestação que pode durar vários dias com desorientação, suor excessivo, confusão, febre e batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Há, além disso, um desejo violento pelo álcool, onde neste momento para a pessoa nada é comparável em grau de importância. É preciso tratar ao mesmo tempo a desnutrição, para que a convalescença seja mais rápida. Geralmente, se os órgãos não foram seriamente lesados, a recuperação pode ser quase total, mas nos casos, por exemplo, de Cirrose Hepática, o único tratamento é o transplante do fígado, que não é usualmente feito, pois a reincidência do individuo ao uso do álcool é bastante grande. Referências BELLE, Marcieli; SARTORI, Sílvia do Amaral; ROSSI, Angela Garcia. Alcoolismo: efeitos no aparelho vestíbulo-coclear. Rev. Bras. Otorrinolaringol., São Paulo, v. 73, n. 1, Feb. 2007 . CECIL, Russel L.; GOLDMAN, Lee; AUSIELLO, Dennis. Cecil tratado de medicina interna. 22. Ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2005. CREWS Fulton T., Nixon K (2009) Mechanisms of neurodegeneration and regeneration in alcoholism. Alcohol e Alcoholism 44:115–127 DJOUSSE´ L, Gaziano JM. Alcohol consumption and heart failure: a systematic review. Curr Atheroscler Rep 2008;10:117–120. FAUCI, Anthony S.; Harrison: Medicina Interna. 17 Ed., vol. 2. Rio de Janeiro: McGraw-Hill, 2008. KUMAR S, Porcu P, Werner DF, Matthews DB, Diaz-Granados JL, Helfand RS, et al. The role of GABAA receptors in the acute and chronic effects of ethanol: a decade of progress. Psychopharmacology (Berl). 2009; 205(4): 529–564. MAIO, Regiane; DICHI, Jane Bandeira; BURINI, Roberto Carlos. Implicações do alcoolismo e da doença hepática crônica sobre o metabolismo de micronutrientes. Arq. Gastroenterol., São Paulo, v. 37, n. 2, Apr. 2000 . MILAM, James R.; KETCHAM Katherine. Alcoolismo: os mitos e as realidades. 2. Ed. São Paulo: Nobel, 1988. ROBBINS e CONTRAN: Patologia: Bases Patológicas das Doenças. 7. Ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2004 SHEPARD BD, Tuma PL. Alcohol-induced alte. rations of the hepatocyte cytoskeleton. World J Gastroenterol. 2010;16:1358–1365. Links Relacionados Saiba mais sobre o alcoolismo visitando os seguintes sites: http://www.alcoolismo.com.br/ http://hepcentro.com.br/alcoolismo.htm http://alcoholism.about.com/ http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/alcoholism/DS00340 Informações sobre tratamento: http://www.alcoolicosanonimos.org.br/ http://tratamentoalcoolismo.org/ http://www.aa.org/ --Abel beiger 00h04min de 2 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Adolescente Categoria:Como funciona? Categoria:2010